Beware of Wonder
by Cram46307
Summary: Ashley is surprised to see Spencer, but why isn't Spencer surprised to see Ashley?
1. Chapter 1

Beware of Wonder

Chapter 1

When I left my office that beautiful day, I had no idea what was in store for me. To begin with, everything was too perfect for anything unusual to happen.

I was on my way to picking up Jimi from daycare, driving through many streets in between. A bright orange and blue sign caught my attention. It read Coffee 3000 I didn't recall ever seeing it. 'Must be new,' I thought. I continued heading for the daycare.

As I pulled into the driveway,I looked over at the clock, 4:57. Quickly I turned off the ignition and headed inside. The woman at the front desk looked up from what she was doing; giving me a welcoming smile, as I sighed Jimi out, Walking into the classroom where all the kids where coloring, I saw Jimi quickly look up, "Mommy!" the young boy yelled out while getting up and running over to me, embracing me in a hug.

"Hey kiddo, how was your day?" I asked.

"Good, oh and looked at what I drawed for you!" he replied while quickly running over to the table grabbing a sheet of paper with what seemed to look like a turtle on it.

"Oh, it's wonderful! Now we have to go home now."

"Okay." he replied. I took his back pack off the hook, while he went over to put away his crayons. I still thinks he's a bit neater than a boy his age should be, but I'm fine with that less work for me.

When we got back to the car I helped Jimi get into the car seat and then walked back to the front seat to start the car. It wasn't long before we headed out of the parking lot and started home.

The next day came and after I had dropped off Jimi at the daycare, I was heading to work as a medical assistant for Dr. Howard. You know answering phones, helping people fill out insurance forms, and see all the lovely faces of sick people.Not that I don't like my job, it's ok, but I only make about...25,000 a year, which isn't too bad.

On my way to work I passed that Coffee shop again, I don't know but theres somthing about that shop that really intrigues me for some reason. I just let it pass and continued to work.

As I entered the office, there was this lovely greeting from Becky. "Ashley's here" she said in a mocking voice. I just gave her a sigh and sat down at my desk.

"Hey Ashley," said a voice from behind, I turned around to see that it was Dr. Castro, who was one of the Dr. Howards PA's, who I'm sure was hitting on me.

"Hey...Joe" I said.

"So Ashley, how ya doin?" he asked obviously trying to act cool.

"Um...I'm working." I replied in the same exact tone as him.

"So...I was wondering wanna go get lunch later? Maybe at that new Coffee place?"

The mention of the coffee place intriged me, "Ok..." I replied while giving him a fake smile. I really wanted to check it our and this would be a good opportunity.

"Cool, so see ya later." As he walked away I rolled my eyes.

The morning went by and Joe.. and I went over to Coffee 3000 to get some lunch. Joe said there was lunch here too. So as we walked in I surveyed my suroundings, it was really nice beautiful marble tables, nice floor, and some funky music. It was cool.

We took at seat at a table by the window, a waitress came to take our order. Joe order for both of us while I just looked around and when I saw who was behind the counter I just had to do a double take. Is that Spencer?! I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't dreaming. She was still there, what would she be doing in Tampa, Florida?

I quickly escused myself from the table and slip over to the counter. The girl looked over at me and said "Hi, how may I help you?"

"Spencer?" I said still suprised.

"...Yeah...do you want anything?" she asked slightly confused.

"Spencer, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Um...I'm sorry but... do I know you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Beware of Wonder  
Chapter 2

'I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"Do you know me?" I repeated in shock. "Spencer, how can you not remember who I am?"

"Ma'am, I'm really sorry, but I don't really remember ever seeing you." she said, still seeming confused. A fairly tall, blonde headed man walked out from the kitchen. He obviously saw Spencer and I arguing, as he walked over.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Woah, did I just hear what I think I just thought I heard?

"This woman here says that I know her!" Hearing this,he looked over at me "And who exactly are you?" he asked, a curious look obvious on his face.

"Ashley Davies, and who are you?" He looked pretty shocked at my answer.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

"Uhm... Sure" Nodding, he told Spencer he'd be right back and walked me over to a table over in the corner of the shop.

"Look, Ashley." He paused. "I really don't know why you think you know Spencer." I was about to interupt him, but he held his hand up and continued talking. "She doesn't need this kind of stress. I'm going to tell you something that you shouldn't mention to anyone.

He paused, and during that brief moment, I thought I saw a glimmer of uncertainty in his eyes. Before I could be sure, however, the look was gone and he spoke again. "Several years ago, Spencer was in a car crash." My mouth fell open in shock. Spencer -a car crash!?

"Is she okay?" I asked quickly. "Did she get hurt?"

"If you would stop interupting me, I would tell you!" he snapped, obviously annoyed. I was quiet immediately, and waited for him to continue.

"She got a few cuts and bruises, but she recovered wonderfully. At least, she did physically. She was knocked pretty hard on the head and the doctor said she has a permanent amnesia."

My mind reeled. Amnesia? No way. Spencer...not able to remember anything about her past? Anything about me, anything about us?

"Amnesia?" I sputtered stupidly.

"Look, I don't have time to reassure you. But Spencer gets really upset if anyone talks about anything in her past, seeing as she can't remember it. She can't help feeling bad, as if she should remember something that's not there. So, please. Just drop it, okay?" he told me, getting up from the table he said "I really don't want you seeing Spencer again."

I got up too, still in a daze about the news I had just recieved. As he moved back torward the counter, I realized that I had no clue who he was.

"Wait!' I called out to him. "Whats your name?" he paused for a moments before turning and calling back to me, "It's Chris."

Returning to the window side table Joe was still sitting at, I grabbed my purse and made for the door.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Joe yelled. "Where ya going? You didn't even eat!"

"I'm not that hungry anymore," I said vaugely, pushing open the door.

I walked back to my car thinking hard. As I unlocked the door one thought came to me that seemed to make that most sense. "Chris...he's either as innocent as a baby or a damn good liar!"

I quickly got in and headed towards the beach. Reason why...I don't know. It was about half past one and the sun was directly over head leaving me stuck in the car. Was it true, Spencer doens't remember anyting about me...at all? The memory of Spencer saying "I'm sorry, but do I know you ?" kept playing over and over in my head.

What really happened? And why is Spencer with this Chris guy? I pounded my fists on to the steering wheel, then just started crying. I looked up at the semi-crowded beach and muttered "I will see Spencer again!" 


End file.
